Dark Eyes and a Blue Coat
by Antique-Aussie
Summary: Set in 1817, Cora Clarke becomes the game of a handsome and persuasive vampire, Mr Peters. But with the watchful eye of Doctor Cullen and her brother Henry Clarke, can Mr Peters win his game? Set in the wandering years of Carlisle. Very Pre Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: A little regency romp including vampires and Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I didn't intend for him to have such a role, but he kept coming back!

Dark Eyes and a Blue Coat

"Cora Clarke! Stand beside me this instant. You're acting like a simple little chit. No one would imagine you to be the two and twenty that you are. You wait till your father and fiancé hear about this!" Mrs Clarke chastised her eldest and only daughter, poking her with her fan for extra effect. Cora simply rolled her eyes at her mother's words. She was used to this sort of thing. For one, her father cared not much at all for her behaviour for she was soon to be offloaded onto her fiancé and secondly, her fiancé loved her all the more for her wild ways. Cora herself saw nothing impolite in her ways. The man was so; she could hardly find the right words to describe him. She watched him dance in the set and was mesmerised. He looked something of a dandy, no man wore gloves anymore, and yet she was determined to dance with him. Her mother apparently had a notion against this idea.

"Mama, please" she groaned as she submitted and stood beside her mother. She had the courtesy at least to do as she was told in public. Her actions at home and elsewhere were a different matter entirely.

She managed to stand in such a way as to show off her figure along with her new and rather striking blue muslin gown. A silver cord and tassel hanging becomingly at her waist like a Grecian goddess, the same blue muslin tied in her hair, as was the fashions set in France. After all, if the girls in France could dress so, why could the English not? It was here she stole another glance at the set and her eyes locked on the dark blue coated gentleman. His eyes appeared to lock on hers as well, a rather wicked smile playing on his features, making him all the more irresistible. He missed not a beat in the set. His eyes matched his pretty partner's gown, an orange that seemed to glow in the gas lighting of the room. His eyes never leaving Cora while he and his partner danced. How elegantly he danced and with such ease and grace. It was almost unnerving now how he did not look away from her. She knew she should be indifferent to the attention, a betrothed lady after all, yet her heart rose to her throat and appeared stuck. To divert the attention she was now given and to avoid any questions from her mother, Cora bowed her head and excused herself with a simple "I must see Alexandra mother". And she made her way to a doorway across the room; past dozens of people making the room seem all the more close than it really was. She found her friend Alexandra and was thankful for the absence of her fiancé. A few oceans and a wooden ship away was a safe place for him right now, in more ways than one.

"Alexandra, tell me you see that man in the blue coat?" Cora asked her friend in groaning desperation that she was not the only one to have been stung by his glare.

"You mean the one making about every lady in the room weak at the knees, with perfect complexion and legs to make a Greek god blush?" Alexandra sighed and laughed.

"I knew you would not fail me" Cora laughed too. It seems this gentleman had not even to open his mouth to cause a stir. "I wonder if his conversation and mind are equal?" Cora mused while slouching on the wall beside her friend, the fan in her hand opening almost on its own accord and providing some much needed air to the lungs.

"I should care not a jot when there is such a face and physique to look at" Alex mused, keeping her eyes locked on the set and in particular the gentleman in blue.

"Well I intend to dance with him, and mama is set against it. You don't suppose you can trap her in conversation on something dull while I look hopeless or something over there? Please?" Cora fluttered her eyes and held her hands in prayer to her friend since childhood.

"If you can" Alexandra snorted "I see Miss Melody trying every trick in the book. Oh, quick, he is twirling in the set, see if you can get his attention" Alexandra pressed quickly, pushing her friend up from the wall and in front of herself.

"But how?" Cora quickly asked in a panic, her heart rising to her throat once more. She thought of something that might work and whispered to Alexandra "You'd better catch me or else". It worked on her fiancé all the time after all. She swooned rather dramatically. And that was enough.

Suddenly ladies and gentlemen were stirred by Cora falling, being caught at the last moment by her friend. As the room was a small contingent of only some 70 peoples the whole party seemed to stop for this fainting young woman. "Gracious me, someone help her!" an older lady said hovering above Cora. Cora meanwhile wishing the lady wasn't hovering as the her feather and turban blocked her view above of the one she was intent on seeing above her. Instead she was rescued by her brother.

"Dear me, what have we here?" Henry Clarke said bending down to his little sister who now had her hand over her forehead. "Excuse me ladies, I will take her outside for some air". He scooped her up easily in his arms. Alexandra remained behind answering the hosts questions wishing she were elsewhere, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"You're a royal pest did you know that" Cora whispered, letting her head loll convincingly on her brothers shoulder as she was taken outside. But she did however catch a glimpse of the blue coated gentleman leaning alone on the opposite wall. He didn't even come over to examine her she thought in annoyance. She did notice him however smiling and softly clapping his gloved hands. He seemed to enjoy her little performance, she saw him start to laugh but her view became darker and different as Henry walked out of the large glass doors into the night and onto the balcony. The cool night air making a vast difference to her flushed face.

Henry placed his little sister down on the cold concrete bench and sat beside her. "Now what is this all about?" he asked genuinely concerned. "I know a false fit when I see it, and you've pulled some mighty fine ones in your time. Who is he?" he asked flatly.

"Why brother I am shocked you would think of me so!" Cora said in mock indignation. Really, she should have guessed he would figure out her plot. "No one and I mean that brother" she said in solemn earnest as Henry stood up in disbelief at her impudence. She could honestly say no one as she didn't know him from a bar of soap. Except perhaps that he was undeniably handsome and irresistible. But saying that would not help her case right now.

"Cora, you cannot do this, think of mother, father, and think of me. Please. You'll disgrace yourself and ruin my chances of a happy match" He said pleading, pacing back and forth in front of her, running his hands through his hair. His hair being the same mousey brown as hers. "And if you even think of him anymore, think of Simon. I know he is very fond of you, for once in your life think of someone else". Henry may have only been 3 years older than her, but he was practically a father figure to her. Keeping her in check and ensuring he did what his father didn't. Love her.

"I'm sorry Henry. But I could not help it, even Alexandra found herself under his spell. It was the strangest thing" she found she didn't even believe herself when she said it. Why should he?

"I don't care how you act under my eye, I know you, just until Simon comes home and you're off in your own little world keeping house, just behave" he said in resolution. "I'll send Alexandra out to keep you company". He said rising and walked back to the glowing ball room.

Feeling abhorrent at her actions, and reflecting on how she hurt her brother, she didn't notice nor hear the dark coated stranger stand behind her. "Such a pretty speech Miss, what a shame you don't believe it yourself" he said in a smooth voice that startled her and her senses on many levels.

"What right have you sir to say such things, you know me not at all" she whipped around on her concrete seat to stare up into those eyes she had seen from across the room and that handsome face that a glance at a distance did no justice too. Night black hair, a cravat tied in the fashionable style, even if his gloves made him a dandy. His blue coat every bit as beautiful as his manner, even if she was supposed to be vexed with him. Looking at him now seemed to erase any thought she had been carrying.

"I know you more than you realise" he bent down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes rolled and she felt faint this time in all truth. A smile playing on his lips at how easy his prey generally fell to his charms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Clarke" The gentleman breathed again into her ear, the playful smile on his lips once again. And before she knew herself she had fainted and fallen backwards onto the cold ground. "Out like a light" he joked to himself. The game was set. All he had to do was wait. "Quick, somebody help, she has fainted again" he called out towards the glowing ballroom.

Henry was at his side quicker than lightning. It made the stranger ponder this for a moment. But he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. "What happened?" Henry asked frantically. He examined his sister quickly to find that she had not taken a false fit, gently stroking her head and calling her name softly. She was not stirring.

"Mr Clarke, is she alright?" Alexandra called from the doorway; her notice had been caught as Henry had rushed outside. "Shall I fetch Mr Wattle? He can call a physician?" she asked slightly nervous now for her friend.

"I'm sorry, we have not been properly introduced" the stranger suddenly piqued. Henry shot him an icy glare. "This is neither the time nor place for introductions, if I find you were the cause of this" he paused, not willing to say something he could not take back. "Miss Cynster please do inform Mr Wattle to fetch the doctor, presently we shall remove Cora to the library, thankyou". He nodded his thanks to her and returned to his more irritating and pressing concern.

"And this Sir, is neither the time nor place to be calling people out" the stranger retorted. His eyebrow arched, they were parrying with words.

"We can bandy about words later, if you are going to help redeem yourself would you kindly help me get about taking my sister to the Library" Henry said decisively. He picked up his sister for the second time that night. People once again started to stare. But he assured them with a quick "poor dear is fatigued" and produced a reassuring smile. The stranger helped open the doors necessary for their progress to the library, the quietest and remote place of the house.

Cora's mother was blissfully unaware. Acquiring all the latest gossip of who said what to whom and who had accumulated a debt at the milliners all for want of lace.

Henry laid Cora on the firm leather chaise, and stood crossing his arms, impatient for the doctor to arrive. "I believe we have some introductions to conclude" the stranger persisted. "I am Mr Peters. I'd ask how do you do, but I am afraid I would not get such a question asked of me in return, the circumstances pending and all that" he seemed to bounce on the souls of his feet in childlike glee.

"Henry Clarke, and under the circumstances yes" he said, concern and slight anger lacing his voice, not even giving Mr Peters the courtesy of addressing him face to face. The gentlemen said not a word to each other for the following hour. Between Henry trying to stir Cora and look absently from the window for a horse bearing the needed doctor, he did little else but ponder this gentleman's intentions and appearance. He came to the conclusion that he was a fine looking gentleman, even if he had sent his sister to the ground in a fit. He had the aristocratic features and a pale skin that would look sickly on another. And there was something that made him ill at ease in his presence, something he could not directly put his finger upon.

Time seemed to drag on for Henry. He knew at some point that Miss Cynster had come in to ask of her friend. Henry had assured her that she was well enough, with possibly a bump on the head, nothing to concern herself with. And asked that she return to the ball and to keep his mother distracted. He didn't like to send her away. If it was in his power he would never have her leave his side. But that was something he knew he could never ask. What if she said no?

Mr Peters was at the window and his eyes widened, something soft issued from his throat, inaudible to Henry's ears. "I believe the doctor has arrived" he said dryly.

Henry stood up from his seat opposite Cora, his cravat untied and jacket thrown hastily on the arm of his seat fell to the floor with his movement. "Well, don't just stand there, go and direct him in".

The sound of horse's hooves on the gravel outside stopped and was replaced with those of the doctors as he hastily unstrapped his bag and box and then the soft murmurings of the stable hand and the doctor, followed by the front door opening. Henry's heart beat increased as he could hear every little thing, the footsteps approaching the library, like something out of those gothic novels Cora read so frequently.

The door opened, in stepped the doctor with his riding cloak still on, his blonde locks shimmered in the gas light. Old Mr Wattle behind him making the quick introduction "Mr Clarke, may I introduce Doctor Cullen".


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Cullen bowed quickly and asked in his soft and melodic voice "Is this our young patient? What happened?" he asked kneeling beside the chaise and removing his leather riding gloves. Henry had the impression that the question was more so directed to Mr Peters than himself. He could feel the tense emotion radiating off each man. Neither spoke.

"My sister was feeling faint in the heat of the ballroom and I brought her outside for some air. I left her alone to gather herself, and then I was alerted by Mr Peters here to her having fallen down on her head" Henry reported in a stiff manner.

Dr Cullen shot a glance at Mr Peters who remained interested in the clock on the mantle. It was this motion of his head that caught Henry's attention. Dr Cullen's eyes were noticeably dark, almost black. His features although handsome looked tired. Perhaps it was the dim lit room, Libraries were never know for their superior lightening, and most doctors were so overworked that it would be no surprise for him to look so worn. Dr Cullen proceeded to press points on Cora's arm and feel the back of her neck. He was satisfied that she had not broken anything and voiced such. "She has not broken anything but there is a rather nasty bump on the back of her head. She has been asleep already for how long did you say?" he asked the room.

"About an hour or two now" Henry added. "Is she going to be alright Doctor Cullen?" he then asked hesitantly, walking around to the back of the chaise and absent mindedly stroked her hair.

"To be honest Mr Clarke, we won't know until she awakens, but her muscles respond in a positive way, that is at least a good sign" he smiled. And Henry could not but feel relief and trust in this man. If she wasn't careful he was sure if Cora woke now to this face he would not be surprised if she should transfer her affections in an instant. He almost laughed at the thought.

"If you two gentlemen would excuse us, I might take a little blood, just as a precaution" he added. He knew full well he was not going to let her blood. But to continue his masquerade he knew it was expected of most practitioners in these times and he wanted to try something as well. Henry did not blink at the suggestion, but Mr Peters seemed to resent the fact of being told what to do by a physician. Or maybe it was something else, Henry could not place the exact reason and did not want to fathom this mans thoughts.

"Come Mr Peters, we shall leave the good Doctor to his work" Henry bade Mr Peters to follow him.

"Shall you need a maid or an assistant to go with that?" Mr Peters remarked, raising his brow. The meaning of his words lost on Henry who was practically out the door.

"Mind your words Sir" Dr Cullen said slowly yet carefully. He heard the low rumble in Mr Peters chest and watched carefully and listened the same until he was sure not to be interrupted or heard.

He felt sorry for the girl. How was she to know what she was playing with? He leaned forward to her and spoke softly, letting his breath wash over her face "Cora Clarke, awaken" he said, holding her hand while his other hand provided him balance on the back of the chaise.

The effect was instantaneous. She opened her eyes and felt in danger of swooning again at the lovely feeling that filled her lungs and head. She finally looked properly at her surroundings and the man before her, now leaning backwards, while he still held her hand. A contradictory feeling, her head and chest felt warm but her hand felt ice cold. She looked puzzled and let go of his hand quickly and sat up, causing her head to feel light again and she fell again, but onto the softer furnishing of the pillow now supporting her. Dr Cullen chuckled to himself. "Come now my dear, Mortui Vivos Docent" he smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean? Let the dead teach the living?" she groaned. He was shocked for a moment.

"You speak latin?" he asked astonished.

Affronted that he thought she could not "I was taught at the best school sir, I.." she was cut off when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"You'll do yourself a harm. Please remain still and quiet. You had a rather nasty fall there Miss Clarke" he almost cooed at her.

She looked puzzled again as his hand was still cold "Why is your hand so cold sir?" she asked puzzled.

"I have been riding for a long while Miss Clarke, a rider without gloves and caught on the spare of the moment must suffer with cold hands. I apologise" he said softly. "Now would you please allow your eyes to follow my finger" he said holding it in front of her face.

Cora felt she would have thrown herself off a cliff had he asked, he was very charming and handsome. It made her remember the gentlemen in the blue coat and what got her into this mess and she thought she made a connection. But the eyes were wrong she mused. And she dismissed the thought quickly.

Satisfied that she was well enough, he told her strictly not to dance for the rest of the night but to return home and do as her brother bade her. And as an aside he warned her "Be careful who you make acquaintances with, a handsome face and a pretty speech can hide true intentions" he said cautiously.

This left Cora feeling even more dazed than when she first woke. She gave him a puzzled look and was spared more talking, which was frankly now making her tired, when her brother entered. His face beamed to see her awake and he rushed to her side "Cora! I'm glad your awake" and he turned to Dr Cullen "Thank you very much sir. I'm very grateful" he took his sisters hand and she smiled up to him.

Doctor Cullen bowed his head, his blonde hair falling slightly as he did and added "I barely did a thing; she awoke almost the moment you left the room. I simply made sure she did not take to faint again".

"Doctor Cullen wishes me to dance no more tonight and go home" she said in slight protest to Henry.

"I think he knows what he is about and you would do well to listen to him" Henry advised her. "I thank you again Sir and will heed you this instant. Cora can you stand?" he asked her. He didn't bother to wait for a reply and scooped her up in his arms. "No matter, we shall be quicker if I carry you" he chortled.

Doctor Cullen approached her. "Remember Miss Clarke, take care" he told her, raising his brow, making him a rival for Mr Peters looks now. Cora had to compose her thoughts and managed only a nod in ascent.

The doctors horse was made ready as was the carriage to relay the Clarke's home. Mrs Clarke was dragged away unwillingly and Alexandra stood talking to Cora until all was ready. The family seated, the Doctor mounted, the coachmen flicked the reigns and off they went down the gravel drive. Alexandra waved from the steps and Mr Peters watched in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The Clarke's made an uneventful journey home and a good night's sleep was well overdue. All slept soundly, Cora's mind providing her with some rather fanciful dreams. She awoke remembering nothing at first. But remember she eventually did, Mr Peters and Doctor Cullen were men not easily forgotten. And it seems, Mr Peters would not forget Cora easily either.

Cora rose from her bed and opened her curtains. The sun was bright; she rubbed her arms to warm herself, dressed and carried out her day as any other.

Mr Peters meanwhile kept to the far edge of the house gardens, in the shadows and brush. Waiting, watching and listening. As the days drew on, his eyes started to change to the vivid red, sometimes he was mistaken for an animal in the night. He could hardly contain a smile when he heard the gate keepers walk past and notice the faint glow in the night and comment as such. It would have been too easy to take them. Hardly any fun, when the one he held higher preference for was akin to a princess in a fortress. He should lure her out; it would not be so difficult.

Mr Clarke was soon informed of Cora's actions at the dance and seemed little interested, Mrs Clarke expected a more severe tone when he spoke to his daughter, and she voiced it "Your daughter has sullied the good Clarke name by acting like…" she was forced to stop her tirade at both her husband and daughter for want of a suitable likeness "like Miss Melody, and you know how much of a reputation that girl has already". Cora was affronted by the comparison and Mr Clarke seemed little concerned as he generally was.

"My dear Mrs Clarke, the fact that our daughter remains in this house means she has learnt her lesson, she has not run away to Scotland and has not had any visitors. Leave the matter to rest. Mr Simon Blakeney will be home within the six-month to wed her and we shall hear no more of this. You may go now" he said matter of factly, taking up his book once more. The matter now ended Mrs Clarke was left bewildered; Cora almost smiled at her reaction.

Cora was herself surprised it had taken a full two days for the discussion of her behavior to be brought up. She carried on with not much for her day. Some embroidery here, reading there. Fixing one of Henry's shirts, stitch after stitch, her mind began to wander as it often did on monotonous chores, and before she knew it, dusk had fallen. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A familiar voice echoed softly down the hallway. She quickly placed her needlework behind her pillow and sat composed as the door opened.

"Miss Clarke, it is good to see you in such better health than last I saw you" Doctor Cullen remarked, a cheerful smile spreading on his face, a mood of which soon enveloped Cora, a welcome distraction. He looked in much better health also.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you Sir" She said smiling in a sweet manner and offered a regal curtsey to his perfect bow.

"I have come to check on our patient" he said whilst removing his traveling coat "but it seems my fears were unnecessary, I am glad to see you are walking about. Have you been experiencing any unusual fatigue or head-aches, any lightness in your head?" he pressed.

She felt the only explanation for her feelings of lightness could be the pure fact of being in his presence. She found herself thinking rather wicked thoughts just by listening to his voice. She had to concentrate to what he was listening too more so than usual.

"I have been fine thank you Sir. I believe a good night's sleep has cured me of all aches. Although only when arranging my hair has the lump on my head caused me any grief" she replied.

"I am glad to hear of it" he said, quickly realizing the error in his words "That is, I mean to say I am glad to hear that you are not suffering anything worse than what you have described" he amended.

"I thank you for your concern and kindness Sir, we shall be dining soon Doctor Cullen, would you care to join us?" she asked sweetly.

"I thank you but no. Mrs Cullen will chastise me for spoiling my appetite" he smiled genially and patted his stomach. He of course had no wife, but for the sake of an excuse a wife was invented. "I am afraid that is the lot of my call, to ensure your health, and I must be gone, I am supposed to be attending a gentleman with gout" he said in such a manner as though he wished he was elsewhere and smiled a dazzling smile that nearly knocked Cora off her feet.

"Our door is always open Sir. I shall show you out" she motioned with her arm to the door. She led him to the front door, wishing his visit was not so short. But she could not force him to stay. They performed the courtesies due and she fare-welled him from the step.

The day ended more pleasantly than it started. Her mother refused to come downstairs to eat, and her father took his meals in his library. She ate alone with Henry. With naught more to do, she retired to her room. It must have been only some minutes after she closed her eyes when she heard a progression of sharp noises on her window. If it were the gatekeeper again she was going to throw her candlestick at him. But she was shocked to see Mr Peters, with a handful of small pebbles, he was prepared to throw another when he noticed the slight movement behind the window, and heard her footfall on her floor, on the second story of the house.

He smiled a devilish smile up at her. She forgot she was supposed to be angry with him and that she was not dressed appropriately. She did not light a candle, but swept into her hand her shawl and swung it around her shoulders in a fluid movement as she had done for countless years. As if in a trance, she made her way downstairs, careful to avoid the loose step. The house was dark, its occupants safe in sleep.

She stepped into the cool air. Mr Peters beckoned her with his finger, urging her forward into the night and away from the safety of her home.

She followed. His luring face and his odd scent was making her heart beat faster, her head spinning with thoughts and with something else she could not place. She moved faster toward him and he moved just as fast further away, towards the gardens lining the edge of the property. After what seemed forever, he slowed, the branches parted and a stone bench stood in the alcove. He sat down. And she sat beside him mechanically. Any propriety, thought or knowing was absent from her mind. A different longing she had felt with her fiancé stirred.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced with a cold finger to her lips, sending a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold bench they were perched on, or the fact that her shawl had slipped down her shoulder, her night gown having slipped as well.

He eyed the white flesh in the moonlight and whispered to the side of her face "carpe noctem". Sending her heart racing, her mind in a million directions wondering what he really meant by "Seize the night" and why his eyes were vivid red.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Peters put his hand on her bare shoulder. On any normal day Cora would have slapped a man for such behaviour, but this was not day and it was far from any form of normalcy. She felt no resistance in her bones; she could barely lift her head to look at him to judge his expression. Her head tilted toward her chest, her eyes almost closing in sleep or was it surrender?

"What are you doing" she sighed, it was an effort to speak when there was a gentleman breathing down your neck. But even Simon could not make her feel this way she slowly thought. As slow as her mind was working, her heart felt like it could not long keep up its beating, perhaps it would burst.

"I'm being irresistible" he chuckled softly. His head entwined itself with hers from behind and he kissed her neck. She shuddered again and felt a little stronger with emotion. She tore herself around to face him and kissed him. This he was not expecting, so soon at least. But within seconds she had fainted, her hand clutching his blue coat as she fell. But he caught her and laughed softly. The brush surrounding them provided a wonderful harbour of safety from prying eyes and ears.

He would continue this tomorrow. As much as he thirsted right now, he could hold for another day at least. Maybe more if he found a stupid enough person to be out and about at night. He carried her with speed, thankful for her fainting fit, to her bedroom window and was at her window in seconds. He laid her down on her bed. The only evidence of her evening escapade was her dirty feet. He paused for a moment, gazing at her exposed neck, it would be quick and almost painless, she had fainted and was more than the like not aware of her surroundings. But he longed for a fair game. Tomorrow he smiled to himself and he was swiftly out the window and gone for the night.

Cora woke in the morning, she had the strangest dream involving that handsome Mr Peters. She swung her legs onto the floor and felt grit between the floorboards and her feet. Her room was in general spotless, so this appearance of dirt confused her. Her eyes widened in recollection. She then let out a nervous laugh, had she really been so forward as to kiss him? She replayed what appeared to be her dream and found that she had. Well she was sure she had. Parts of her memory remained firmly clouded. She brushed her feet clean and went about her day in her usual manner. Taking a walk with Henry, trying to occupy her mind the whole day to avoid it walking down its wicked path it seemed to want to take more often than not.

"You seem distracted sister, what is on your mind" Henry asked her as she leant on his arm.

She was brought out of her musings by this direct question and was forced to answer "Nothing of consequence brother… I suppose what does trouble me is not to see you happily situated. You are the eldest and so should see you married already. Do not try to convince me there is not a girl who would have you. I may be a biased sister, but a foolish one I am not" she told him decisively.

"I am sure there are a number of young ladies here abouts who would love nothing more than to marry a Clarke set to inherit his fathers estate and small fortune" he replied in resignation. "There probably is one who takes my fancy as a suitable little wife, but her father guards her like the devil" he sighed.

"Ah, I knew there would be one. Tell me brother, do I know her?" she playfully smiled as his tongue finally came loose.

"Intimately" he replied.

Cora began to dismiss all those ladies who would not suit Henry from her perspective and then included all those who she would like nothing more to see as her sister. And these she sadly found to be few and far between. Who was she intimately known with, and it dawned on her. But they were ever so formal toward each other. It was almost painful.  
"You refer to Miss Alexandra" She said in surprise.

His head fell to his chest in mock submission. "You have beaten it out of me sister, but you would have figured it out sooner than later" he said.

Cora could not help herself laugh. And it pleased Henry to hear this. She had been in and out of sorts all day.

"My dear brother, what stops you from taking her hand and running away to Scotland? I see not why she should say no!" she said astonished.

"But her father!" Henry protested.

"Once you are over that border and she is your wife you do not even have to worry about coming back!" she told him. "For heavens sake go and find her!" Cora laughed as she pushed her brother away.

"Later" he told her and took her arm again to sit in the crook of his. "Come now, we mustn't miss our family dinner, you know how much emphasis mother puts on it" Henry rolled his eyes and Cora laughed. The two ate alone again in the dining room and retired soon after.

Another nearby strained with hunger, but composed himself for the feast to come, running his hand through his hair, dusting his blue coat and then perched himself on the stone bench. Waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Cora lit her candles beside her bed and proceeded to read for some time. Getting lost in the story of a man chasing a girl in a forest somewhere, she slowly began to drift into sleep when her grip loosened on her book and thudded to the floor, waking her instantly. It was here she found she was not alone in her room.

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled her covers to her neck. Mr Peters laughed softly. The effect of his softly entrancing voice caused Cora to loosen her grip on her covers but keeping them all the same raised to her neck.

"Come now my dear, you were not so cautious last night" he said walking towards her bed. He saw her blush fiercely and look away.

"Mr Peters, would you kindly remove yourself from my room, what if my brother were to find you? He would throw you out that window in an instant" she hissed at him in what she hoped was a threatening manner. It was for nothing. He laughed, folding his hands in front of himself.

"If you only knew my dear" he said lightly moving forward slowly still "you could not let your brother throw me out that window any more than you can resist me right now" he said persuasively, leaning over her so close that his breath was making her head spin in all directions again. And she could not help but be entranced by those eyes, which would have frightened her under any other circumstance. She leaned towards him, he smiled a wicked smile and leant away from her. She came to her senses, what was left of them and forced herself to talk.

"What are you about?" She asked slightly breathless.

"A condemned man" he said settling onto the windowsill, the moon casting him in an odd light. Cora's thoughts of the condemned only reached to those bound for the gallows or the ill or at a stretch a man condemned to live without his sweet heart. "I live a somewhat different life to say that of your fiancé or your brother" he smiled at the notion of himself walking about in daylight and attempting to pull the rigging on a ship, or administering the law he found so feeble. The common law he had no heed of, the Volturi's law was another thing entirely.

"I live in a Hell of my own making I suppose, and I have found a reprieve in you, did you not ever hear a boy taunts the very thing he loves? Do you not remember boys pulling your hair when you were but a child in rag curls?" he smiled tilting his head. "Tell me what you think of me" he asked slyly.

"I think you a cad, a persuasive rake, not a gentleman at all" she began to count on her fingers "And I think you have no thought at all for others" she rounded.

He was beside her bed quicker than she thought was humanly possible, perhaps she had blinked too long and not realized; it was not a long distance to her bed after all. His lips latched onto hers and she did not break free.

She felt his breath on her throat. Something in the far reaches of her long forgotten right mind told her this was wrong. But she could no more raise her voice in protest and so all she could let out was a small whimper. Her chest heaved to draw breath, her limbs wanted to fall, her head rolled back on the bed head.

He brushed his cheek across her neck and said softly in her ear "And what do you think of me now?" she could feel the smile in his words. He was enjoying this far too much.

"You're still a cad" she said, taking all her effort to string a coherent sentence together. Her eyes partially closed. She did not notice he had gripped her bed rail and crushed some of it, leaving his hand print on the iron.

"I know you not at all and you take great liberties not even my fiancé has and yet I cannot repel myself from you. I think you something highly supernatural" she breathed.

"Then allow me one more liberty" he said and kissed her again, more passionately than the last. She forgot herself and her strength and fainted. He scooped her up and was out the window in less than a heartbeat, and back to the spot he had coaxed her to last night.


	7. Chapter 7

Cora's mousey brown hair draped like a curtain from the way Mr Peters carried her. Like a child carrying a precious doll. Still she had not wakened. His mind took another turn and he smiled his wicked smile. He turned and ran full pace to the next town, in particular the grave yard. A wasted place in disrepair, rusted iron twisted into intricate designs surrounding graves and headstones. Angels offering their hands to the sky bearing sorrowful faces for their keepsakes below them. Almost as if on purpose a flat grave crypt provided a bed on which to lay his prey. She lay there very still, her breathing giving the fact of her living nature away. Her white night shift giving her the appearance of the those that now lay beneath her. He removed his blue coat and placed it under her head.

Mr Peters leaned forward and breathed across her face. She woke as she had done once before and was rather confused by the cold beneath her and the fact that the sky now stretched before eyes rather than her whitewashed ceiling. "Where am I sir?" she asked in a tone that contained more anger than fear, but curiosity got the better of her. "Why am I in a graveyard, this is the most horrid place I have seen" she said with disgust, looking at the bleakness of it all.

"I've come to show you my family" he said simply "I had the notion and thought 'why not'" he said as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to bring young women to cemeteries in the dark of night. His eyes stood out against his pale skin, his stiff white shirt and cravat giving him the seemly appearance of a courtier. Cora could hardly take her eyes off him. To Hell with decency thought she, there was no one here to pull her into check. Everyone here was beyond caring what the world thought of them and what they thought of the world.

Puzzled still at the notion of Cora seeing his family in a graveyard, her mind began to imagine wild things that perhaps his family was really poor and degraded living in the graveyard for shelter and so hated by society they dare not show their faces.

He read her face and took her hand, she was still not completely use to his cold touch, but it was pressed to the far reaches of her mind as this new puzzle was unveiled. He led her before a grave worn with time bearing the inscription:

In our Lords tender care forever  
Georgiana Peters  
1679 – 1720  
and her beloved husband  
Michael Peters  
1671 – 1716

"Are these your grandparents?" Cora said in honesty, turning for Mr Peters answer.

"My mother and father" Mr Peters whispered in her ear, enjoying the confusion and horror that swept over her in an instant. "Would you care for me to introduce my brother and sister, of course, they didn't last long once they found out my covert life, as it were" he chuckled darkly.

"Come now, where are you running, you can't hide my dear" he taunted and smiled slowly striding after her.

Cora stopped running and turned, her shift clinging to her form as she perspired in the cool night air. "You unnatural thing" she shook her head willing it to be untrue. She felt so far removed from the anger and curiosity that had her caught only some ten minutes before. He strutted forward keeping her gaze, there was grace and dignity in his walk, but his eyes and his face were arranged in such a manner to contradict the beauty.

"Is it really so unnatural for somebody to want somebody else? So much it hurts? I am in Hell here Cora my dear" he said in a convincing affecting voice. It was enough to make anyone weep. And as fearful as she was right now, a tear escaped down her cheek.

He edged closer and she could not move. "You have no power over me" she said willing it to be true, standing resolutely still. Perhaps she could turn this game in her favour. "And what if somebody did not want anyone else, save those known to them already, Hell is self made and deserved by those who create it" she tried to spit out the last of her words.

"And if they could be saved?" he prompted arching his brow, "Is it not a persons duty to do their utmost to save a person if they can be saved. Would it not be worth it?" he continued.

He leaned in closer to her.

"As a soldier of Christ I suppose it is everyone's duty" she replied in a small voice, eyeing his face as it came nearer yet. Had she just condemned herself?

"Libera te me ex inferis" he whispered to her (free me from Hell), and encircled his hands around her waist and kissed her in a fierce hunger. She was so overcome by him, his strength that she could not break free from, even if she wanted to, he was leaning and forcing her down, his supernatural presence erasing any rational thought she may have had. She yielded in a small sigh. And here he took the greatest of liberties. Before she knew what was what, the cold damp earth was beneath her and cold stone was atop her, her mind did not stop to question it as it spun quickly. Her heart raced, her skin shivered in a pleasant manner. She felt a cold hand under her linen shift and her heart nearly stopped. For an act such as this, her father would probably force Mr Peters to marry her. But soon the pleasure contradicted itself, she felt a strong pain in her neck and let out a sigh befitting such., encouraging Mr Peters all the more.

Her head felt suddenly light, lighter than it was at the present. She tried to speak but no sound would come. She did not make a connection at first to Mr Peters kissing her neck and the pain. Until she tried to pull away and found she could not. She had no strength and felt sick. Her vision became impaired and dark at the corners. Her eyes rolled as her lover continued in his manner. Draining the life of her.

The last sound she heard and the last thing she felt was Mr Peters being knocked off her and a growling so fierce.

Doctor Cullen had run from the complaints of a woman from the southern reaches of the county to this little graveyard. He knocked Mr Peters against a gravestone with force enough to send it to dust. No one had opposed him before. He kept his seductions and feeding to a minimum. And yet this Doctor seemed to find fault with his and their ways.

"Leave now or you'll leave me no choice" Doctor Cullen threatened, crouching before the started Mr Peters.

"If you want your own, you'll have to find one, I found her and she is mine" he said. He wanted nothing more than to drain the last few ounces. It almost hurt.

Doctor Cullen began to circle the grave stone where sat the confused Mr Peters. "If you go now, I will not chase, you could join me you know, redeem yourself and your wicked past" he said offering his hand to help Mr Peters stand.

"I've heard tell of ones like you, turning from our natural source to…" he searched for a word "lesser things" he spat, eyeing Cora again slowly loosing more blood from her neck His eyes flashed in hunger and he leapt to her.

Doctor Cullen had no choice but to defend her and knocked him down again. "I can keep this up all night if need be, but your weak, can you not try another way?" he asked imploringly.

"When there is such sport to be had?" Mr Peters laughed. He could see he was not going to finish what he started. "I shall leave as a gentleman at least. You can have her if you wish, I won't tell a soul" he smirked and took his jacket. Dusting himself off and running his hand through his hair. "You can't follow me forever" he laughed and darted out of the graveyard and into the night. Some pathetic drunk became the meal he needed to satisfy his thirst, but it was not in the least as much fun as that girl had been.

Doctor Cullen turned to Cora, pale white, drained of blood and staring aimlessly at the stars. He deliberated turning her, but he had never done it before and did not want to risk his perfect countenance, what if he couldn't? What if he couldn't stop? In the small time he deliberated, her chest rose and fell rapidly and was then still.

His shoulders fell. Crestfallen, he brushed his hands over her eyes, closing them forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Cullen could not abandon Cora lying there in such an unseemly and horrible manner. Her shift above her knees, bruises matching hand prints of the unspeakable gentleman, no that was no way to describe him, no gentleman would behave so, he was a devil in human skin. This pulled Doctor Cullen up short in his own thoughts. He was the same sort of creature, but no, he did not stoop to draining human life.

He scooped Cora into his arms effortlessly; her lifeless form limp in response. He arranged her in such a way as to make her appear asleep in his arms, her head against his shoulder. He arranged his traveling cloak over her, covering her decently. He could not just leave her there, even though the church had long ago been burned down, descendents of the families buried in the earth still paid their respects, and Cora's own family would wonder her whereabouts.

He could not simply walk to the front door with her in his arms, or could he? Questions would be asked and he would have to move towns again. That was a frightful annoyance on its own. He decided to lay her in the shrubbery at the end of her gardens. He would sought out Cora's brother, he seemed a reasonable man.

He was soon in the sheltered garden and with grace and care laid Cora down, his cloak covering her still. He walked carefully and slowly toward the dark house. He could have made his was to Henry's room, but more questions would be asked than necessary and he could not risk it. Solemn in grief already, he raised his arm and knocked on the door. Several minutes later, the housekeeper in a frightful mood answered the door. Upon seeing the handsome Doctor she forgot she was angry and allowed him entrance. Doctor Cullen requested to speak to Mr Henry Clarke this instant on a matter of great importance. The housekeeper did as she was told.

Doctor Cullen stood motionless staring out the window, the room dark from lack of light, the housekeeper having forgotten to light them for their guest on her way to fetch her master.

Henry soon graced the room, his hair in disarray compared to Doctor Cullen. Sleep etched in his face and confusion for the lateness of the call. He had dressed hastily, his breeches being held by only one suspender clip and his shirt untidily un-tucked. But ever the gentleman, he put aside his annoyance and greeted the Doctor cordially.

"Doctor Cullen, what can I do for you this late hour? You have not come to see my sister?" he asked "for I assure you she is in excellent health and has had not any fit" he assured the Doctor. Even though through sleep and a mind not fully awake he saw that the Doctors countenance was one of utmost solemnity. "Good God Doctor, what ever is the matter?" Henry asked moving forward in a panic.

"I am afraid it has everything to do with your sister" Doctor Cullen told him. His voice ringing in Henry's ears.

"What?" Henry asked confused. "I saw her not some hours ago, she is safe in her bed" he said pointing up the stairs.

"I have evidence to the contrary, and I entreat you to prepare yourself" he said softly. "If you'll allow me to show you" he added.

Henry felt safe in the Doctors words and worry began to encircle him still. He found his boots by the door and pulled them on. Henry could not find the housekeeper; he suddenly heard loud snoring from the kitchen. She had fallen asleep on the bench. Relived with the thought that none others in the house had stirred, he followed the Doctor to the bottom of the gardens, his heart beat building in its ferocity at what the Doctor had to show him.

As they approached the brush Doctor Cullen turned around and bade Henry listen to him "You must understand there was nothing I could do. I was too late, and for that I am truly sorry" he said bowing his head.

Those words struck Henry and now he didn't want to look beyond. But he knew he would not believe another's word until he saw for himself. Slowly he pulled the branches back and to his horror, he saw his little sister, pale as moonlight, eyes closed, bruised, in nothing more than her shift and covered with the Doctors traveling cloak. He whimpered

"Cora? Cora, my baby sister, my sweet baby sister, what has happened to you?" he started to weep, kneeling beside her and cradling her. Doctor Cullen left him alone, hearing the sorrow emanating from the brush behind him. He could feel the emotion rolling strongly off Henry. He knew only too well the stages to follow, anger, revenge and resentment and sorrow again. "How could anyone do this to you" Henry sobbed into her hair, his eyes straining to see properly about him. He did not see the puncture marks on her neck. But he did discern the bruises on her legs and shoulders.

Doctor Cullen knew Henry would ask him and he could not tell him who had committed the act for there was only one winner if the two to fight and it would not be the human. Was it better to loose two lives in one night? When there was such hope and much to look forward to for the future? No matter if the present was tarnished?

But the Doctor was surprised. Henry did not ask him. He emerged carrying his sister, face red raw with emotion. He softly thanked the Doctor for alerting him and would make arrangements from here. Doctor Cullen placed his hand on Henrys shoulder "I am truly sorry for your loss Sir, if I am ever to be of use I am your faithful servant" he said bowing and placing his hands over his chest where his heart use to once beat.

"You owe me nothing Doctor, you are free to go as you please. I hope that who ever has done this will see the error of his ways and suffer the way he deserves" he said, anger starting to rise. But a look at his motionless sister silenced him again.

"I think you will find he suffers now and will at judgement day will see him put in his place where he belongs. I do hope that some small glimmer of hope will be realised from this tragedy" Doctor Cullen added.

Doctor Cullen had heard Cora's last words, no human ear could have heard them, yet he heard them clear as a bell, however shallow and faint they were." I was there to hear her last words though sir, 'Alex and Henry' and 'Simon lost'. I hope these make some sense to you, but here I must take my leave Sir. Farewell" he bowed and continued down the garden path.

He could not hear Cora's voice in his mind and this frightened him. He too late realised the Doctors coat still covered Cora and turned to offer it back to him, but Doctor Cullen was no where to be seen. Bewildered and shocked with sadness, he merely continued to the house.

The house had been in an uproar. Henry's mother wept, his father ranted and raved in his apartments. Henry had seemed the only one sane enough to make decisions, which he carried out on behalf of the family for the necessary arrangements.

The funeral was held and those close to the family attended, Miss Alexandra Cynster staid with the other women after the service. It was here that Henry had made the decision that life was too short to live in fear. Upon the Cynster family taking their leave from the Clarke residence, Henry had shook Alexandra's hand, her tear stained face more beautiful than ever. He slipped a note in her hand and kissed it. She blushed as crimson as her hair and parted with her family.

That night Henry rode to her house. He waited for her and eloped to Scotland, where they now reside.

Week's later news had come that the ship Mr Simon Blakeney had been serving on was wreaked and all crew save the captain and 2 able seamen were lost. The words 'Simon lost' now made sense to him. Cora had known it far longer than they had, and she had dealt with her grief silently. Perhaps that was her downfall? He mused to himself, by seeking the quick attentions of another. What ever it was, there was naught he could do now but honour her memory. And he and Alexandra did so in the best way they could.

Their first born was a pretty little girl which they named "Cora Ruby Clarke". Henry lavished her with all the attention and love he was robbed of with his sister. But he did not look back. If what miniscule of good came of her passing, it had made him act and take charge of his heart when his sister could not.

The End.


End file.
